High School Years: Freshman Year
by niley4eva2012
Summary: I worte this book so I owen everything! lol please read I wrote this book last year during my Freshman Year of High School


1. First Day of School

Hi, my name is Kayla McCoy and today is the first day of my freshman year. It will be very exciting and there will be many ups and downs.

************

Monday…oh great, I thought. Now I have finally reached high school and I'm beyond scared about going to school today. The main reason is because last year was not good at all. I got rejected by a boy I really liked; I was heart-broken, but hopefully this year will be different and someone will like me back.

In my family I have a twin sister, we have so much more in common then just our birthday, May 7th. Jayda was born first and I practically never fight at all, and we finish each other's sentences so much of the time that our friends get tired of it.

"Kayla, time to go to school!" called Jayda from downstairs.

"Coming!" I ran downstairs and saw my backpack all packed up, ready to go. "Did you put my-." I started to say.

"-Yes I did, now let's go." she finished impatiently.

"Okay, okay."

We walked to school, and since we only lived two-and-a-half blocks away we got there in five minutes. Then we saw our friends: Whinsey, Reva, Karma, Branna, and Attie.

Jayda and I ran over, and we both gave them a big hug, "Hi guys, how were your summers?"

"Mine was boring as usual." Branna said in monotone.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I gave her another hug. "What about yours, Reva?"

"Well, I had summer school unlike Whinsey and Karma, who got to go out of this boring state," she said looking at them with jealousy.

"Oooh, where did you guys go?" asked Jayda.

"Well, I got to go to Oregon just the next state over!" Karma retorted, rolling her eyes at Reva.

"But still it was out of Idaho!" Reva defended her statement.

"Okay, whatever you say, and she rolled her eyes back again."

I turned to Whinsey to change the subject, "Whinsey?" I asked.

"Well, I got to go to Texas for a wedding on my cousin's side! She's really happy now," she exclaimed.

"Awesome! So how did yours go, Attie?" Jayda asked interested.

"Just the same as Branna's," she said lamely, "speaking of summers, how did yours and Kayla's go?"

"Ours was boring, too." we said calmly at the same time.

"Wow, that's creepy how you say the same thing at the same time," said Whinsey who gave us a creepy stare.

The first bell rang so we knew we'd better get to our classes. Karma went to choir, Reva went to English, and Whinsey left for Science. However, Attie, Branna, Jayda, and I went to band. I turned to Branna before we went in the classroom, "Oh no, he's gonna be there. He signed up for band again this year. I can't stand him now for what he did to me last year. So what should I do?"

"Just be you, and just ignore him. He's probably onto someone else," said Branna courageously. She made it seem like she knew what she was saying.

"Okay, thanks, that made me feel much better," I said as we walked into the room. Branna and Attie headed towards their section, Jayda went to her proud trumpet section, I, on the other hand slowly made my way to my rightful trombone section where there were three other boys. Two of them I recognized from last year: J.J. as 3rd chair, and Camrin as 4th chair. The last boy was new, he wore a T-shirt and jeans, and he also had dark brown hair; which was short and fit the features of his face very well. I had to admit, he was a little cute. I also noticed that he was taller than me. I looked at him, hoping I wasn't flirting with him. Noticing my sudden interest, he glanced at me. I smiled and then he smiled back! I sat down in the first chair position. In July, Mr. Garen called me and said that another kid scored one point behind me in the audition last year at the end of school. He wouldn't tell me who it was, but I had a strange feeling that it was J.J. Now I knew that it wasn't J.J., he was third, but who was this boy?

Out of the corner of my other eye, I saw the heart-breaking boy from last year, Carter. He was looking at me, but I remembered both what Branna said earlier this morning and what had happened to me last year, so I kept my head and eyes forward during the rest of the class period. During role Mr. Garen called the new boy's name right before mine, "Matchett, Logas."

"Here." he answered.

"McCoy, Kayla."

"Here," I answered politely. I glanced sideways at him wondering if he was looking at me, and sure enough, he was, I quickly turned away, embarrassed by my action, but before I turned away, he turned away first.

I made it through till the end of class without a glance at Logas or Carter and quickly found Branna, Attie, and Jayda. My lips were stinging from playing the whole period, "How are your guys' lips doing, mine are outta shape?" I said, buzzing my lips trying to loosen them up.

"Not good, have to practice again," Jayda said robotically.

"Mine are fine, woodwinds never hurt me. Anyway, Carter looked at you many times, even when your name was called and you glanced at that other boy, Logas," said Attie smiling.

"Well, I don't care anymore. He rejected me and that's that. He's a jerk and he's on my stupid list," I declared loudly, fuming.

"Just calm down, I would be too Kayla. Just let it out. Anywho," she turned to Jayda and Branna, letting me calm down, "What do you guys have next? I've got Science."

"Well, I have-," Branna looked down at her schedule and stomps her foot, "Darn! I have English! I hate English, it's my worst subject!"

"I'm sorry Branna, we'll help you out as much as you need," Jayda said. I was going to say the same thing but I was still fuming. Finally, I calmed down and Jayda asked, "So what do you have Kayla?"

I looked at my schedule and it read: SCIENCE. "I have science, too. Attie, we can go together!"

"Awesome, let's go. Bye guys," said Attie.

We said our good-byes, hugged, and walked to science conversing the entire way. One glance in the classroom, I saw a lonely corner of desks at the back. I was used to sitting in quiet spots to study so I went there immediately. Attie followed not asking any questions. She knew I liked being in the back. We were the only two in the room for a few more seconds until I saw Whit Barn and her crew of girls fall in. They were the preppy and popular of the school. She disgusted me and I disgusted her. Following her was guess who? Carter. I rolled my eyes to the ceiling as I bent down to retrieve my books. Then I heard a voice above me ask, "May I sit here? There is no room elsewhere, and I prefer to be in the back anyway."

I sat up and gapped, it was Carter. I looked at him as calmly as I could and, sneeringly, I said, "Okay, go ahead Carter."

"Thanks." He sat beside me and I had no choice but to stay put since most of the other seats were already taken. Already, I was having a hard time trying to keep cool in front of him. Now it was hard enough just sitting next to him.

Logas then walked in and sat down on the opposite side of me. At least Logas was here, I could breathe a little easier with him here.

The teacher walked in and said that we would have seating arrangements for the rest of the year, "Hi class, I'm Mrs. Piner your science teacher, and I expect 110% from each one of you. Now, we'll begin on page three, the homework is on pages five and six, take down the notes on the board, and you may begin," she walked off to her desk began to work.

"Kayla, can I talk with you right now?" whispered Carter glancing at the teacher to make sure she was really into her work.

"No. I'm writing notes right now like you should be," I whispered back. I was already angry so I didn't want to talk to him.

"Please, Kayla. This has been haunting me."

I hesitated, "Okay, what is it Carter?"

"Look, about last April, I was a jerk to you."

"Yeah, you completely broke my heart. It's over now."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, so stop talking or we'll both get into trouble," I practically pleaded.

"I'm sorry Kay-" he tried to say but stopped as I glared at him with my eyes ablaze.

"We're done just as you wanted it. Good-bye Carter."

I turned back to my work and I never looked at him once. I glanced at Logas and he was looking at me. He smiled, I smiled back.

The class was over in a blink of an eye and now time for choir. I wanted to run there to get as fast as possible away from Carter. I was halfway down the hallway when a voice behind me called, "Kayla?!" I had no choice but to turn around and tell Carter off and it was over. I turned around expecting to see Carter, but it was not him, It was Logas.

"What is it, Logas?" I asked. At least I could talk right again, no more Carter.

"Where's the choir room?" His face turned brick red like he was embarrassed to ask, but I could tell he knew where it was (right next to the band room). I also had the feeling the reason he asked was because he wanted to talk to me. I was glad I was over Carter, and I moved onto Logas.

"It's right next to the band room," I answered suspiciously.

"Okay, thanks. Um—mind if I walk with you there or do you have a different class?"

"No, I have choir and wouldn't mind if you walked with me."

"I heard you talking to that guy, Carter, last period."

"You heard all that? You probably shouldn't have," concerned that he heard all of it, I said it kind of loudly, embarrassed.

"Well, um, yeah. Sorry."

"No, it's okay."

"Okay, so do you only play the trombone?"

"No, I play five other instruments as well, including the piano. I'm a piano teacher, too."

"Cool, I've always wanted to learn piano, but we couldn't find any teachers with a reasonable price. They were just too expensive for lessons."

"Oh, do you want to take lessons from me?!" I asked enthusiastically, hoping that I might have another student.

"Well, I don't want to busy up your schedule, and waste your time with me."

"Oh, you won't, I would love to give piano lessons to everyone in the whole school if I had the time," I joked, smiling to myself at the thought.

"Great, thanks! Just tell me when and where."

"Well," I thought for a minute, "Maybe Fridays, four to five at my house. Also, I'll let you know now; it's free unless you want prizes. Then it's only ten a month."

"Cool. You know, with the other teachers my parents looked into, their prices ranged from $60-$100 a month so thanks for the lessons. I bet my parents will be extremely happy."

"Ah, no problem," I shrugged and waved my hand in the air. We arrived at the front of the choir room and, before going in, I told him I had to get a drink of water, so I did. I looked up, expecting him to be in the classroom, but he wasn't. He was standing at the door waiting for me. "Oh, you didn't have to wait for me, Logas."

"But I wanted to." his face started to turn beet red.

"Why thank you then," He nodded as we walked into the choir room. Mr. Garen was at the front of the classroom as we sat down. Just before the bell rang, I looked down at my schedule, and saw that I had Honor's English next.

"So…what class do you have next, Logas?"

"I have…" looking down at his schedule, "science, you?"

"Oh, I have Honor's English. Bummer," I smiled sadly.

"Oh well, maybe I'll see you at lunch. B lunch right?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I have B." I smiled happily.

"Okay what about 5th then?"

"French I. You?"

"English. Darn it, well what about 6th?"

"Geometry."

"Me too! You're in my class, so I'll see ya then, Kayla."

"Okay, bye Logas." He got up and left while I got up and walked over to Whinsey, Reva, and Branna who were watching me excitedly.

"Hey guys." I said.

Branna, Reva, and Whinsey snickered at each other and smiled.

"What?"

They started singing. "Kayla's got a crush! Kayla's got a crush!"

"No I don't. He's just a-" I started to say.

"Kayla." said Reva firmly.

"What Reva?"

"You know you like him," she said tauntingly.

"Okay fine. I admit he is a little cute, but he's just a friend." I said defensively.

"Uh-huh. Sure Kayla. We'll see about that," teased Branna.

"So what do you have next Kayla? I have Honor's English, and they don't," said Whinsey, trying to change the subject.

"I do too, so let's go. Bye guys, we'll see ya at lunch," I said and waved bye to my friends. Whinsey and I were about to walk in the room when two voices screamed at us from behind causing me to almost drop my books.

"Kayla! Kayla!"

"Kayla, guess what?!"

I turned and saw that it was Jayda and Attie. "What guys? You nearly scared us to death!" I looked over at Whinsey who was breathing heavily trying to calm down.

"Sorry, but we just talked with Branna and Reva. They told us you like this boy named Logas," said Jayda, "is it true?!"

"What? No, I just thought he was cute." Then I whispered as I turned around to Attie, "I don't like him that much just yet. Why would you guys think that?"

"Cause they said that you smiled at him and he smiled back and now you just confirmed that." said Attie.

"So, that doesn't mean-"

"I was just friendly, I know." interrupted Jayda, she gave me the look.

"Guys, stop that, that's really creepy. Oh look, its Logas---12-o'clock," said Attie pointing behind me.

I turned around real quickly, but no one was in sight. Turning back to Attie, I declared, "That's not funny and he has science this hour." I noticed that she was laughing with Jayda and Whinsey as hard as they could. I just growled at them as I walked into the classroom.

I saw four perfectly good seats up front, Jayda sat on my left, Attie on my right, and Whinsey sat on the other side of Attie. As I bent down to retrieve the books for this class, I looked up at the teacher: she was sitting at her desk as the bell rang. Then a couple seconds later Whit Barn's crew tried to sneak in without being noticed, for the teacher's head was down. The teacher remarked, "Lateness is not excusable from now on girls, got it?" They shook their heads yes as they sat down. "Okay class, I'm Mrs. Hunner and this quarter is all about Nonfiction books." she said in a boring monotone. The class just droned on and on. I really did not like English and from what I could tell, neither did Jayda nor Attie. Finally, towards the end of class Mrs. Hunner said that we didn't have seating arrangements if we behaved. Yes, I thought, I get to sit by my friends, including my sister! Then the bell rang for lunch.

Jayda, Attie, Whinsey, and I walked to the front doors of the lunch room and waited for the rest of our friends to turn up. We waited two minutes until they arrived. "That Mrs. Caston teacher is mean! I really hate French now!" said Reva.

"Yeah, same with my teacher, Mrs. Piner, in science!" agreed Branna.

"Well, what did you guys do?" I asked curious to know the answer because they never got into any trouble.

"I was just being friendly and talking to people and she just got all mad," said Branna.

"Same here too," said Karma who had the same class. I was shocked when she said that too. "Anyway, I heard that you're giving Logas piano lessons?" she blunted excitedly.

"Yep, I am," I stated proudly that I was a teacher, Then I read what was for lunch, French toast sticks, our favorite lunch.

"Yum, we love these things," said Attie and Branna in unison as they saw where I was looking.

"Yep, so do I," agreed Karma.

"It's our favorite meal, right guys?" asked Jayda.

"Yeah, totally, 100%," agreed Whinsey enthusiastically.

"I agree with Whinsey," announced Reva.

"Mmm-mmm, me too," I said as we all got in the super long line now because our friends were late. Logas was already sitting at a completely empty table. He caught my eye and mouthed the words. "Come sit here?"

I nodded yes and punched in my number feeling butterflies in my stomach. "Kayla McCoy?" the lunch lady asked.

"Yes," I said as I tried to ignore the butterflies; I didn't know why I had them.

"Here you go," she said, handing me the tray.

"Thank you," I said and floated through the line. I waited for the others, and wondered why I had butterflies.

"Where do you want to sit?" asked Whinsey, as she and everybody else caught up to me.

"I think she wants to sit with Logas," said Jayda who could see I was staring at Logas at that moment.

"How did you know?" I said in an amusing type of voice because I knew we were probably thinking alike again.

"Ha, ha," she said sarcastically, "Let's just go Kayla."

I led my friends over to where Logas was sitting, alone; in fact, it looked like he hadn't even touched his food yet. "You know, you didn't have to wait for me before eating your food," I said, curious to know why he wasn't eating.

"Oh, well… uh, I wanted to," he had a little trouble speaking as if he was nervous.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'm here now, so you can eat," I said. "It's not a crime," I joked. He smiled as we quietly ate lunch. After ten minutes, Jayda, Reva, and Whinsey got up and left.

"Bye, see ya later Kayla," said Reva.

"I've got to go too, see ya Kayla." said Whinsey.

"Bye sis," said Jayda. I waved bye to all three of them as they left. A few minutes later Attie and Branna left and I was sitting alone with Logas.

Soon after they left I said, "Hey Logas, I'll meet you outside, but I have to use the bathroom first. I'll meet you by the flagpole," I left realizing I didn't have to go, but I kept walking that way until I was grabbed from behind by someone who pulled me into a dark closet. I wasn't screaming, but I was trying to wriggle free and see who had captured me. I was furious as I turned around and realized that it was Carter. I stopped squirming. "What now? Why did you just grab me like that? You idiot! No touch policy- remember!?"

"I wanted to talk to you. Would you listen to me…please?" he pleaded.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, fine," I said rudely. I didn't care, he broke my heart last year and I didn't want to fall back into his little game.

"I really am truly sorry for last year," he said, kind of sadly.

"I know, you already told me that during geometry, so why are you still bothered? I told you its over, so go away." I said. I was not going to give him pity after what he did to me last year.

"Okay, but just listen first," he paused as I just stared blankly at him. Then he continued, "Okay, I'm just going to come right out and say this so don't laugh."

I gave him an annoyed look, "What then?!"

"Kayla, ever since summer started I couldn't stop thinking about you. My sister Karen has just been haunting me all summer with her red wig from two Halloween's ago."

I froze and stared at him, shocked that he would say that, "You do? Since when precisely?" I finally managed to say.

"Since the day after I told you to quit it."

"Really?" I said coolly, still trying to not give him any pity.

"Yeah, and I kept trying to catch your eye last year to tell you I was sorry."

"I did what you told me to do. I quit it, even though I still liked you sometimes. I still looked at you, glancing every now and then, and wondered if you would ever change your mind."

"Yeah, I know and I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you so many times, but…I have a question for you." He hesitated. "Will you…will you give me another chance?"

I looked at him and realized that he had shame in his eyes, "I don't know, I don't like you anymore Carter, find someone else, it's over. Goodbye," and with that I walked out of the closet and didn't look back once. He caused me too much pain to reconsider.

I went outside with no regrets in my mind, glad that he wouldn't be bothering me again. I saw Logas standing by himself looking around for me. "Hey! Logas!" I yelled as I ran over to him.

"Hi, what took you so long?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, somebody really needed to talk to me, but he won't be bothering me anymore."

"Okay, so what do you have next?"

"I have French, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I have English, but we'll see each other in sixth, right?" he asked, still making sure of the schedule.

"Yep, so I guess I'll see you in geometry then."

"Okay, bye Kayla." He gave me a hug, realizing what he was doing, he abruptly stepped back, "Sorry, I didn't mean to do that."

"Its okay, I sort of liked it. Anyway, see you later," I headed for French hoping one of my friends would be there. One glance told me that Carter was in this class. He was sitting alone in the back of the room. I ignored him and sat in the front of the class. If I could be as far away as possible from him, I would. A boy walked in and for some strange reason he sat down right next to me. He turned to me and smiled. I didn't want to be rude so I smiled back. Suddenly, I realized he had been in all my classes except Honor's English. My thoughts took over, wondering why I was stalking this boy but a few minutes later I saw Branna and Karma walk in the door. I returned back to reality, "Hey Branna, hey Karma." I was happy that two of my friends were in this class with me, especially since Reva said this teacher was mean.

"Hey, you have this class too! Sweet," said Karma. She took the seat to the right of me while Branna took the seat behind me.  
"I don't see Logas, why? Did he have-" started Branna.

"English," I finished.

I glanced to the boy who was sitting next to me and he was smiling shaking his head no but I just ignored him. I was still curious as to why I watched him as well as why he was listening to our conversation.

I took out my books for the third time today and was prepared to learn French as the teacher walked in. "Hi class, I'm Mrs. Caston, your French teacher and by the end of the year, you will learn a little French." She then handed out what felt like twenty pages of worksheets about random questions we would want to learn in French and said, "You have the time in class to do this, but if you don't complete it, it's homework. Begin working. No talking please, or you will have lunch detention tomorrow and it won't be fun. I just want to know what you all wish to learn as a result of completing this course."

I started to work so I wouldn't have homework since I have to practice all five of my instruments after school.

The bell rang as soon as I finished the worksheet pages, and a little too loudly, "Done." Mrs. Caston stared but hid a smile behind her hands. I sighed in relief for lunch detention would probably not be pretty. "Some of those questions were kind of dumb but oh well, at least it wasn't hard."

"You're done? I'm only on the sixth page," whispered Karma.

"The questions are personal and should be easy though." I said, still happy that I didn't have French homework.

"I know, but that's why they're hard-I don't pay attention to my life really."

"I'm done too, see? I finished right after Kayla," said Branna smiling at me.

The boy next to me said he was finished, too. I took in the information. _Why is he letting me know this? I don't even know the guy's name. Oh well, he must be really friendly, that's all._

I asked, "So, what do you guys have next?"

"Geometry, then English," piped up Karma as she checked her schedule, just to make sure.

"Well, at least we have geometry together. What about you Branna?" I asked.

She looked down at her schedule, "Same as Karma's."

I told them I'd see them there so as soon as the bell rang, they took off. I felt like walking alone so I could to think. However, I soon realized that the boy who had sat next to me was walking beside me. I looked up at him and said, "Um, excuse me, but why are you following me everywhere I go?"

"I'm not following you, you're following me. I have geometry next, and from what I heard so do you."

"Who are you? You're in just about every single one of my classes, why?"

He held out his hand. "I'm Justin Wyatt; we must have the same interests. What's your name?"

"I'm Kayla McCoy, nice to meet you." I said as I shook his hand; it was so soft and warm that I jumped in alarm.

"What's the matter? Something wrong?" he looked at his hand with curiosity in his eyes: he must have felt something, too.

"No. Nothing," I answered looking down as we kept walking. I thought only of Logas until we walked into the classroom. I noticed Whit Barn was here, but she wasn't with any of her friends, and she seemed really mad at the schedule. I smiled as I walked in, and when she gave me a disgusting look, I just ignored her. I went to the front where there were six desks clustered in a group and I sat in the one facing the door. Thankfully Justin didn't come and sit in my group. Karma and Branna came in and took the seats next to me. A few seconds later, Whinsey, Attie, Reva, and Jayda walked in and came over to sit next to us. I quickly got up and said, "I'll go sit somewhere else guys, don't worry. You sit here sis." I got up and Jayda took my seat.

"Are you sure Kayla?" she asked.

"Yeah," I assured her and went over to where Justin was sitting. "Hi Justin."

"Hi Kayla." His voice was welcoming and he was smiling. I didn't know why I stuck thing about that when the teacher walked into the classroom.

"Hi, class. I'm Mrs. Laurie. Welcome to geometry where we'll be learning many different shapes and will also be doing a little drawing. First, you'll learn how to make line and circle pictures, but you'll learn many other things as well this year."

She told us all the rules of the classroom and checked out a geometry book to each of us. She also told us our homework assignment which was extremely long. It was a review, but it was still homework. We had to write a paragraph on why or why not we liked math. I grumbled as I realized that I had geometry homework to add to my growing list of things to do, but I started writing immediately.

About half the class period went by and I suddenly realized that Logas wasn't here yet. I leaned over towards my sister and whispered to her, "Where's Logas? He told me he was in this after lunch."

"I don't know. Why are you asking me? How am I supposed to know if you don't know?" She whispered back.

I shrugged my shoulders and returned back to my work. A few minutes later Logas walked in. He gave Mrs. Laurie a note and came and sat on my other side. "Where were you?" I whispered.

He whispered back, "Counselor's office. They're changing my schedule around tomorrow."

"What? Let me see." I whispered back, and he gave me a piece of paper that had his schedule on it. I looked at it and the only classes we would have together was choir and band for half of the year. I gave it back to him and whispered, "Why are you in Band only every other day, and not in Jazz Band at all anymore?"

He whispered back, "I'll tell you why after class."

I nodded and glanced over at Justin who was smiling at me. When he noticed I was looking at him, he quickly went back to his work.

The rest of the class time went by in a hurry and when the bell rang, I jumped out of my seat. Logas started laughing at me when I almost fell out of my chair. Justin looked concerned, but I told them I was okay…the bell just startled me. I told my friends I'd see them tomorrow, and to Jayda that I'd catch up with her in Jazz Band because I wanted to talk with Logas about his new schedule. "What happened? Why did you have to change all your classes and why are you in band every once in awhile?"

"Well, when I took the test in geometry, I failed, so I have to go back and retake Algebra. That messed up my entire schedule so I had to go to the counselor's office midway through English. The reason I quit band was because I don't really like it that much anymore, that's why. I still have to take it every other day until I'm done with it forever. I still want to learn the piano, though."

"Oh, okay, sure. Sorry that you failed."

"Oh, don't be. It's fine. Let's just enjoy Jazz Band for now."

"Okay," I smiled as we kept walking to Jazz Band. I glanced behind me and Justin was walking along with us. I turned back, thankful that Logas was looking away at the time, so he didn't see me and suspect anything. We walked into the locker rooms and he got his trombone out. I was playing the piano in this class, so I didn't need my trombone. Then we walked into the Jazz Band room and sat down to wait for Mr. Garen to arrive.

He walked in and said, "Hey guys, I have heard all of you play your audition for this Jazz Band class. You all play beautifully, so let's play some Jazz."

So we did. He handed out charts: I was on piano, Jayda on trumpet, Logas on trombone, and Justin on the tenor saxophone. We sight-read through all five charts and I did pretty well since I can sight-read piano music very well.

The bell rang. Jayda and Logas got up and put their instruments away. Logas got to me first, of course, and he was smiling, or was it a grimace? I couldn't quite tell, "I'll see ya tomorrow, Kayla. Jayda asked me to tell you to meet her outside by the flagpole. I don't know why. Just go, and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye Logas." He left and I was just about to walk out the door when Justin called from behind.

"Kayla?" I turned around.

"What Justin?" I stumbled, when he called my name. It seemed so sweet.

"Do you want a ride home today?"

I walked back over to him, "Sure, thanks, but I need to tell my sister that I'm not walking home with her today. I'll meet you out front and look for you there. Okay?" He nodded his head and left smiling to himself. I walked outside and noticed Jayda waiting by the flagpole for me. I walked over and asked, "Jayda, I won't be walking home today. Someone just asked if they could give me a lift home. Is that all right? Also, will you _not_ tell mom and dad about it?"

"Ok, I won't. Slow down, don't have a cow now," she smiled, but then her face turned serious, "I won't if you won't tell them about this either."

"What?" I looked at her blankly. Curious, I wondered what she was going to say next.

"J.J. Borlock just asked if I wanted a ride home. You know, he's a junior and he can drive."

"Oh really, the trombone player? When did this happen?" I said, smiling to myself that she found a boy who liked her too, since I had Logas.

"When I was outside after lunch, he just walked over to me and asked."

"Sure, I won't tell mom or dad. Deal then?" she nodded as we shook hands, "but don't do anything stupid Jayda."

"Kayla, you know I won't." she said glaring at me because she felt offended.

She left and went around the left side of the school where I supposed he told her to meet him, but I walked towards the front doors and spotted Justin right away, I hadn't noticed before, but he was really tall. I walked over to him.

"Hey, you told your sister?" he asked.

"Yep, and in fact, she's getting a ride with J.J. Borlock, you know, the junior trombone player?"

"Oh, him, yeah, he's a cool dude. I know him."

"Dude?"

"Sorry, I use slang sometimes. It's what my family does." He looked at me sheepishly.

"Oh, its fine," I said waving my hand, "I really don't care about that."

He sighed in relief and smiled, "Okay."

"So what does your car look like? I'll help spot it."

"Well, it's a red car."

"Okay," It took me about a second until I saw one, "Is that it?" I pointed as the car pulled up with someone inside.

"Yeah, good eyes Kayla."

"Thanks." The car pulled up to us.

"Hey mom." he said.

"Hey son, how was your day?" I could hear Mrs. Wyatt.

"Fine, mind if we could give my friend here a ride home?"

"No, not at all. What's his name?"

"Her, mom, her. Her name is Kayla McCoy."

"Oh, got a girlfriend on the first day of school I see, huh? Good job son."

"What?" Justin and I exclaimed at the same time.

"Not yet." whispered Justin, but I still heard him.

"What?" I repeated.

"Never mind, let's just go."

"Okay, get in you two. Where do you live Kayla dear?"

I told her where I lived, and as I was getting out I said, "Thanks for the ride, Mrs. Wyatt. You really didn't have to, and thanks for the lift Justin."

"Ah, no problem…anytime Kayla…so I'll see you at school tomorrow, right?" he asked with a look of impatience in his eyes which caused me to be even more curious.

"Yeah, of course. Bye Justin," I waved back to Justin and Mrs. Wyatt, suddenly I felt like a door had opened in my heart, and I felt warmer both on the inside and the outside then I had ever felt before. Or was that the sun coming out of the cloud? Anyway, I went into my house to practice all my instruments, and finish the rest of my homework. It was the craziest, weirdest, funniest, and coolest day of my whole high school career by far!


End file.
